A Final Dance Before the War
by Starstreaker
Summary: Just like the title says. The fireworks turned into a dance. Piper finds herself organizing a dance. A final dance before they sail to Camp Jupiter. Do you think she will be able to confess her feelings to a certain Son of Jupiter? Will the atmosphere around them change? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This was written in a rush.

* * *

Hello! Piper here. Today is the fourth of July fireworks but since the Hephaestus Cabin was too busy working on Argo II, the Aphrodite Cabin arranged a dance at the fireworks beach.

Lacy was the one who initiated the idea, so we asked Chiron for permission to do the dance and he said yes. Of course we asked Mr. D and he just said, "Whatever, do what you want as long as you don't do anything bad and yada yada yada," then he waved us off said he had to do something important.

Did I mention it a girls' choice dance? Drew was the one who thought of that. To all of you people out there the dance is formal- just like prom.

You might be wondering whom I asked. Well, I asked a certain Son of Jupiter. His reply? I should just tell you the story….

* * *

_It was a week before the dance and I decided to pluck out the courage to ask him. _

_As I was heading to Argo II with my brothers and sisters, I saw Jason Grace looking as stunning as ever then my brothers and sisters caught me "drooling" over him so they decided to push me towards him._

"_Hey Jason. Can we have a talk?" I ask him and my heart was now pounding on my chest._

"_Sure let's have a walk on the beach. Wait I'll just tell Leo he's expecting me to get him a hammer." He says shrugging then he ran off to Bunker 9._

"_Well?" My brothers and sisters say in unison._

"_I asked him if we could have a talk and he said yes. You have to be patient now go help with Argo II!" I say and matched it with motioning signals._

_I heard a chorus of sheesh, fine, good luck and whatever._

_I stood there for a minute or two then he came back. My heart started beating fast again._

"_Would you fancy a walk with me?" He says trying out his new British accent. Which was introduced to him by a new camper who came here yesterday. James, the new camper, came from England._

"_Well I would be delighted!" I say playing along._

"_You know there's this girls' choice dance and I find my self partner less a week before the dance?" I say once we got to the beach, my thick accent still intact._

"_Well, a lovely lady shouldn't be dateless on the biggest dating even of the year." He says._

"_That is why I was wondering if you'd be a gentleman and be my date to the fireworks. It's not like anything romantic. As far as we know there might be an Annabeth waiting for her Percy back at Camp Jupiter." I say, my courage faltering as the end of my speech is ending._

"_I would be delighted to accompany you to the dance!" Jason says his face brightening and his eyes… my gods they were heavenly- Piper snap out of it! Great now I'm arguing with myself!_

_I cannot fall for him-all over again._

"_Thanks Jason. We should probably head back to the ship. Leo must be going mad." I say while he is laughing and we go to Bunker 9, unknowingly holding hands._

* * *

That's how it went, okay so dinner finished and most of my sisters skipped it since they were busy making themselves prettier.

Didn't care so I still led the guys to dinner.

When I got to my cabin I was almost choked by the scent of the perfume, the smell before was tolerable but now is just plain yuck!

"Girls, next time don't over-do it with the perfume!" I screamed over the racket they were making. They were arguing about who get's first turn with the mirror, make-up and some other random stuff.

"Piper get into your dress!" Lacy ordered me and I gladly replied with a groan. She picked out my dress and doing my make-up and hair since I have no idea on that field.(**A/N: Her dress is on my profile**)

I took out my dress and went to change. Lacy went easy with my hair and make-up. Yep, she knows my taste! Except for the footwear, you'll know later on.

Not a moment too soon we were all done with everything the racket turned into chatting then there was a knock on the door. Everything seemed to stop. Mitchel was the one to open it then he looked at me and nodded with a smile.

I replied with a serious nod then wet out and walked in my black stilettos. Yes, Lacy managed to squeeze me in one. I got used to wearing these types of things, Jane made me practice before.

Jason's jaw nearly dropped. "Sh-sha- shall we go milady?" He stutters. It was quite cute actually and I managed to suppress a chortle.

"We shall. I have to go talk to Leo if he found any spare fireworks from last year," I say then we headed to find Leo, luckily we found him immediately.

"Wow Beauty Queen! I never thought Lacy would get you to wear something like that!" He exclaims.

"Thanks Leo. Anyways did you find any extra fireworks?" I ask sounding desperate.

"Sorry Beauty Queen apparently, they only make enough fireworks for one fireworks every year." He says.

"Well that's the down side at least we still get to dance." I say disappointed.

"Don't worry there'll be a next time." Jason says tying to sound positive.

"It's okay, how about when the slow dance comes whose going to be the dj? Will has a date." I say.

"Got it covered! Annabeth volunteered to do the job." Jason says.

"Thanks guys, we should go dance!" I say then we parted with with Leo. He had with a daughter of Hermes. We were close to each other though, we chatted with each other.

The night went by with a blur then it was time for the final dance. By this time, the people who had no dates and some who were tired already went back to their cabin.

Jason slowly parted away from me then bowed. "May I have this final dance?" He asks.

"Yes you may." I say bowing my head. He then kisses the top of my hand lightly.

"Cherish every moment with the person you love." Annabeth said.

"You never know there will come a time they won't be there and you'll find yourself reminiscing at the moments you were with them." Annabeth's voice rang out through the speakers. Her voice wasn't sad, nor was it happy. It was just neutral. This must be really hard for her.

Then the song came on.

"Jason I have something to confess to you," I say biting my lip at the end.

"What is it Piper?" He says, tilting his head to the side.

"Jason I like you, more than as a friend but – we can't be in any relationship. Reyna, she might be your girlfriend. But I don't want our friendship to change," I say looking down then back to his eyes.

"It's okay Pipes. Best friends till the end okay?" He asks, arching his eyebrows.

"Best Friends," I concluded. The song was almost ending now then he did the unexpected, he kissed me. On the check then literal fireworks exploded out in the lake. I was just a kiss on the cheek but it made my heart sore to Olympus!

He pulled away then said, "I thought Leo said there were no fireworks reserved?"

"Guess he had a trick up on his sleeve." I say and might I say, this is probably the best day of my life. Except for the stilettos part, they are killing me!

* * *

A/N: There were guest readers who commented and I would like to thank them for doing so and I decided to fix some thing that Annabeth said.

And there's a logic behind Jason being asked by Leo to get a hammer, the belt is supposed to be used only in time of need. As in emergencies and that is what I understood.


End file.
